criminalmindsdeutschfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Jennifer "JJ" Jereau
thumb Jennifer "JJ" Jareau is Special Agent, who (for the first 6 seasons) regulates BAU's cooperation with the police and the media. Upon her return, after she became pregnant in the fourth season, she wants to become a profile in season 7, while her original position went to Aaron Hotchner and Penelope Garcia. Actually, she is a fully qualified federal agent, but has stated that she does not want to become a profiler. Even if she is not a profiler at first, she often participates in the profiling processes of the rest of the BAU team. Privatleben JJ wuchs in einer kleinen Stadt auf. Sie absolvierte die Ost Allegheny Highschool in der Nähe von Pittsburgh, wo sie der Kapitän der Varsity Fußballmannschaft war. Sie bekam dadurch ein Sportstipendium an der University of Pittsburgh. Als sie jung war, begang ihre Schwester Selbstmord, als sie 17 war. Damals war JJ 11. In Staffel 2 heißt es, dass sie eine achtjährige Nichte hat. In der ersten Staffel fragt sie Reid nach einem Date. Er möchte mit ihr zu einem Spiel der Redskins gehen. Sie willigt ein, daraus entwickelt sich jedoch nichts Ernsteres. In der zweiten Staffel in der Folge 18, "Jones" lernt sie William LaMontagne Jr. kennen. In der dritten Staffel bekennt sie sich zu ihrer Beziehung, was die anderen BAU Mitglieder schon seit langem geahnt hatten. In der selben Staffel, Folge 18, "Stalker" sagt sie, dass sie schwanger sei. Reid und Garcia werden Paten ihres Sohns, Henry, der in der vierten Staffel geboren wird. Anfang der 6. Stafel war JJ gezwungen, das BAU Team zu verlassen, weil sie ins Pentagon versetzt wurde. Besonders hart traf das Reid, weil er in ihr seine beste Freundin sah, und Garcia, weil die beiden eine besondere Bindung zueinander hatten. JJ wurde während ihrer Abwesenheit nicht ersetzt. Zu Beginn der 7. Staffel kam sie aber wieder zurück zur BAU. In derselben Staffel in den Folgen 23 und 24, "Das Spiel der Königin" wir Will infolge einer Geiselnahme angeschossen. Er überlebt jedoch und die Täter nehmen ihn als Druckmittel. Sie drohen ihm, JJ und Henry zu töten, wenn er nicht tut, was sie sagen. Schließlich lassen sie ihn gefesselt zurück mit 6 umgeschnallten Sprenggürteln. Doch Emily rettet ihn in letzter Sekunde. In derselben Folge macht Will JJ einen Antrag und die beiden heiraten. Beziehungen zu den anderen Teammitgliedern Aaron "Hotch" Hotchner: 'Da JJ diejenige ist, die den Kontakt zu den Medien hält, vertraut ihr Hotch, dass sie genau das tut, was er ihr sagt, da es sonst in manchen Fällen zu Schwierigkeiten kam. Er vertraut ihr, dass sie niemals zu viel preisgibt, die Presse abwimmelt, oder aber das Profil des Täters preisgibt. 'Jason Gideon: 'JJ war zu der Zeit, als Gideon noch im Team war, lediglich die Pressesprecherin, hatte aber selten etwas mit dem Profiling zu tun, trotzdem würdigt er ihre Arbeit und achtete, was sie in die Ermittlungen mit einzubringen hatte. 'David Rossi: JJ und Rossi kommen gut miteinander aus und unterstützen sich gegenseitig, doch gehen sie mit ihren persönlichen Problemen jeweils zu jemand anderem. Penelope Garcia: 'Garcia ist soetwas wie JJs beste Freundin im Team. Garcia nimmt auch es am stärksten mit, als JJ die BAU verlassen muss, weil sie zum Pentagon geordert wurde. Sie ist es auch, die Garcia über den Verlust von Emily hinweghilft. Die beiden vertrauen sich und verstehen sich blind. 'Derek Morgan: Morgan und JJ sind gute Freunde. Sie lachen viel gemeinsam und unterstützen sich. Im Gegensatz zu JJ, die Reid immer verteidigt, ist Morgan derjenige, der ihn immer wieder aufzieht. Spencer Reid: JJ ist Reids Beschützerin gegenüber der anderen Teammitglieder. Sie verliert nie ein böses Wort gegen ihn und deckt Morgans Streiche sofort auf, damit Reid nicht geschadet wird. Außerdem ist sie Reid zufolge "Die einzige Person auf der ganzen Welt, die ihn Spence nennt". Die beiden sind einmal zusammen zu einem Spiel der Redskins gegangen, doch daraus hat sich nichts entwickelt. Später wird Reid gemeinsam mit Garcia der Pate von JJs und Williams Sohn Henry. In der 7. Staffel ist Reid sauer auf JJ, weil die ihm verschwiegen hat, dass Emily noch lebt, was ihre Beziehung kurzfristig stört. Emily Prentiss: JJ ist die einzige abgesehen von Hotch, die eingeweiht wurde, dass Emily die OP überlebt hatte. Die beiden stehen sich sehr nahe. Elle Greenaway: Da JJ und Elle die einzigen Frauen im Außeneinsatz waren, mussten sie natürlich zusammenhalten. Die beiden mochten sich sehr gerne. Als JJ erfuhr, dass Elle auf dem Operationstisch liegt, war sie einige Zeit sehr benommen. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:Weiblich